The Big Showcase
by RexPlanner
Summary: I love Dan and the writer's,but one thing always bothered me. Trina's reaction to the herbal mouthwash would have been very serious if she was treated according to the show. I know it was funny that way, but this is closer to what should have happened.


The day of the Big Showcase had finally arrived. Tori had skipped school and came with her parents to see her older sister perform the number that she had "helped" Andre' and Trina rehearse for the past week; and excitement was high. The school auditorium was almost standing-room-only, the last person apparently being Andre's grandmother who announced her presence by making a scene and then hiding in back of the seat when Tori greeted her.

The performances onstage, were very impressive and Tori and her parents were really enjoying the show. As they were watching the events unfold, they began to hear strange sounds from backstage, like someone in trouble. Tori and her mom looked at each other with concern, a concern that was amplified when a man pushed down their row and asked Tori's dad if he was Trina's parent.

Lane: Are you Tori's parents?

Mr. and Mrs. Vega: Yes, why?

Lane: Come with me please.

Lane took them backstage, with Tori following.

Lane: Here they are.

They was a group of students and another woman, standing backstage in a circle, as Tori and her parents approached, the circle opened a bit and they were able to see Trina, and she was obviously in distress.

Mrs. Vega: Trina!

Trina tried to speak but her tongue had swollen and had nearly closed off her throat.

Mrs. Vega, to the woman: Are you the school nurse?

Nurse: Yes, do any of you know what could have caused this.

Tori: The herbal mouthwash!

Trina: singled with the Charades gesture for "on-the-nose" indicating her sister was correct.

Nurse: Herbal mouthwash?

Tori: She found a recipe for an herbal mouthwash online that is supposed to improve your singing so she made some up and tried it.

Nurse: Well she is obviously allergic to it.

Mr. Vega: Ma'am I am not a nurse or a doctor but I have had enough first aid training with the police department to know an anaphylactic reaction when I see one. Does the school have adrenaline and antihistamines in t the first aid kit?

Nurse: No, that is not part of our approved package. Students with severe allergies usually bring their own.

Mr. Vega: Is there anyone back here who has an allergy kit on them?

One little girl in the back raised her hand and came over to him holding the kit in her hand.

Mr. Vega: Thank, you! Trina sit down over here.

Trina did as her father asked.

Mr. Vega: Baby this is going to sting a little bit but it is going to make your breathing easier until we get you to a hospital..

He smoothed out her dress over her thigh and plunged the needle from the kit into the muscle, injecting the adrenaline.

Mr. Vega: Somebody call, 911, tell them it is an anaphylactic shock reaction and we need to get her to a hospital. Let them know that adrenaline was administered, they will probably ask.

Trina's breathing began to get easier and her tongue was noticeably less swollen.

Trina: Thanks dad. Ok I think I am ready to go on now.

Mr. Vega; Oh no, you are not, you just had an anaphylactic reaction, your tongue was swollen and your throat would have started closing up soon and stopping you from breathing. You are going to a hospital to be checked out!

Trina: But dad!...

Mr. Vega: no buts, baby, you are going now!

The ambulance arrived and Trina was placed on a gurney.

EMT: She looks, pretty stable now, good thing you got that adrenaline into her when you did. She is going to be fine.

Mr. Vega (to his wife and Tori): I will go to the hospital with Trina; you guys stay for the rest of the show and then come get us when it is over.

Sinjin ( technical director): Actually the show may be over, Trina was then closing act, and now that she is gone….

Andre: Well, I guess my grandmother came here for nothing.

Lane: Wait, isn't there anyone else who knows Trina's part?

Andre: Her sister does!

Tori: What, me sister? Oh no, I am not a performer, I don't even go to school here.

Andre takes Tori off to the side: Look, you know this number inside and out, you know the music, the song and the choreography, you can do this!

Tori shakes her head; no.

Andre: She said she'll do it!

Lane: Bring her along then.

Andre drags Tori off despite her fighting and protesting, he gets her behind a stage wall and she escapes and runs back out. Andre is right on her tail and grabs her again, dragging her despite the fact that she is holding on to a chair where the drummer is practicing.

Andre has now physically picked her up and is carrying her on his shoulder to the other side of the backstage area.

Lane: Put her down.

Andre puts Tori down and she tries to run off again but the crew closes ranks and prevents it, closing in on her more.

Tori: Let me go, this is kidnapping.

She runs again into waiting arms that hold her back.

Tori: My dad is a cop!

The crew backs away from her slightly.

Lane: Get her behind the screen, and get her undressed.

Three of the girls and three boys including Andre are quick to comply.

Lane: Just the girls!

Andre and the other boys walk away, sheepishly.

The wardrobe mistress runs over with a silver sequined mini dress and pink trimmed sneakers

Wardrobe Mistress: Where is she?

Lane walks her over to the screen and points: Put it on her!

Sinjin runs in carrying a wireless microphone: Put it on her head!

He hands it over the screen, covering his eyes and it is plucked out of his hand;

Tori: That's not my head!

Tori is soon dressed and everyone takes up their positions for the final number, Tori's mom is even allowed to stay backstage and watch from Sinjin's vantage point.

Lane now is faced with the task of getting struggling Tori on stage. He pushes her on and she runs back off again. Her catches her again and this time pushes her out far enough so she is clearly seen by the audience.

Tori stands there, embarrassed at being there in front of a crowd that large, (not to mention the fact that if her dress were any shorter it would have been a hat).

Tori is looking around like a deer in headlights. She spots the familiar face of Andre Harris, who is sitting at his keyboard. He smiles at her and mouths the words, "you can do this".

Tori closes her eyes, and Andre begins the opening to the song:


End file.
